battleshipcraft_naviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Backstory of RP Characters
This is the RP backstory page, where you can write a backstory for your roleplay character. All stories have to be different though, don't copy story layouts. Characters played by Qapta1n *'Alexander Phantom': The physically, mentally, and emotionally strong Admiral has come a long way from the weak child he was. Alex Phantom grew up in a small town, next to the ocean on the shore of Hybridia (AFOH). Phantom decided he wanted to be admiral of a navy. In his pre-teen years, he picked up the best sailing skills from his father. During a gigantic storm in the middle of the most competitive race, many ships were sunk. However, Alex went to rescue all of the sailors, but one was missing. Searching for the lost sailor developed his observation and connecting skills. He knew the waves and winds blew West, and telling where the missing sailor was last seen, he found him. As he went to get him, a huge 40 foot wave swept the sailor under the seas. Ignoring all logic, Alexander Phantom dove in and swam for the sailor. Finally seeing him, he grabbed him, pulled him up and dragged him to his boat, which was still recovering from the 40 foot waves. This earned him so much honor, that the Naval School let him enroll for free. However, due to his brilliance in strategy, high IQ, and valedictorian grades in Naval School, rage-fueled bullies tried to kill him by beating him up. Phantom quickly turned the tables on the gang by rallying the school to kick the bullies out. He won valedictorian and had a celebration party. Among his prizes lay a deadly American M14 battle rifle with a combat knife. Phantom trained his combat abilities and proved to be even more prominent than being in naval school. Once again, jealousy kicked in with bullies and this gang kidnapped and beat up Alex Phantom. Phantom killed all 5 bullies with deadly accuracy and combat skills. This upset the peaceful, Catholic young man and, for a brief week, went through depression. Then, he decided to join DPL. He now builds all sorts of ships and will support the DPL in any emergency. Currently planning a shipping company and camping items corporation. Now aged 25, he formed his own navy and recruited two of the leaders of the infamous 130th INF, Harmonmj13 and SkipperEdward. *'Kate Anderson:' Kate Anderson grew up in a small town, next to the ocean. Sadly, her Dad died and she couldn't do much since she was a girl. To thrive, she developed assassin-like speed, agility, stealth, and quick-thinking in order to rob one of the many factories. Since she grew up in a country where girls were discriminated, she always longed for freedom and to do something on her own. One day, Kate walked into a park when she overheard two men talking about doing human pain experiments. She knew this meant trouble and observed them at their meeting point. Kate discovered where these experiments where being held and decided to free them from certain torture and possibly, death. She crept into the air vents and saw many strange machines and people yelling for mercy. As some scientists walked out, Kate quickly and quietly freed all the people. As to prevent the scientists from harming people in the future, Kate wanted to destroy everything. But a scientist found her and she grabbed his gun and killed him. She searched for anything flammable and found a barrel of alcohol. Kate poured the alcohol on the machines and lit them in fire. Then, she snuck away while no one was looking. When she heard of Armadia, the land of the Free, she moved there on her own and went to Naval School. Like Alex Phantom, she was picked on because she had a valedictorian grade. However, unlike him, she seduced each of the bullies and killed them, quickly and quietly. Since Kate hated them for wrecking her freedom, she threw them into the ocean, tied to buoys with the note on each of them: This is the price for discrimination. Although there was a big investigation, nobody ever knew it was her and she never felt sorry for them. When she decided to join AF, she rose quickly through the ranks and leads a strong division, mainly Liberations, Wallaces, and Eagles since they're her favorite. Now aged 22, she has a secret romantic fantasy about Alex Phantom. Characters played by WolfgangBSC *'Vladimir Kuznetsov': Vladimir Gurevich Kuznetsov was a normal Russian citizen. Until he reached 15. At 15, he started making bad decisions. Some of them were simple ones, like bullying kids younger than him at school, and some bad ones, like sending a few students to the hospital. After one such decision, he got in bad trouble with his parents. He than run away from home and was picked up by his friends's dad who Happend to be a Naval officer. He then became interested in Military and Naval history, with the friend's dad being the teacher. Then on one such morning, he decided to go back to his parents house. By now it has been almost been x2 years, and is now 17. He left the dad's house, with a stolen AK-47... When he finally got back to his house, his mother were very angry with him. His dad had died of old age due to cancer problems. When in a argument with his mom, he got so mad that he got out his stolen AK-47 and shot his mom with it. The shot proved to be fatal. After that, Kuznetsov ran away from his house again and returned to his friends's dads house. The dad was very upset when Kuznetsov told him what happened. After a brief fist fight, Kuznetsov ran and stabbed the dad with a dagger from the dad's weapon collection. Then Kuznetsov ran away once again... This time to a near by Naval district. When Kuznetsov got there, he signed up to join the mighty Russian Navy. He aced his Naval exams and passed. At the rank of Admiral, he was ready for anything. At 26, he heard that the leader of the Russian Navy, Admiral Pavel Payelovsky, had died due to old age. Kuznetsov, oddly, assumed command of the Russian Navy. He commanded it well, until the Russia-U.S. war. Now at 37, Kuznetsov has become more power hungry and ruthless. He had ordered many technologically advanced warships to be built. One of them caught his eye, a Petrov-Class Sea Fortress. He named it Peter the Great and announced it as his flagship. Then x3 months later, he heard of Admiral Guy, a U.S. Navy legend. He grew jealous and wanted to rival him. His bad actions lead to the Russia-U.S. War, also known as WWIII. It lasted for x5 years and killed millions of people and destroyed most of the Earth due to many Nuclear weapons being used. He then realized that his actions were poor and then made friends with Admiral Guy. Then he took a break from his Naval position, working to raise more resources due to most of them being spent on weapons in WWIII. At this time, he nicknamed it "The Dark Age", due to his long inactivity. At some point, between this, he captured the SeaCorp Corporation, to help gain resources. Now at age 51, he is back in action. He now learns of the war going on between the Carolinian Imperial Navy and the Federation Navy. He wants to get involved so he send many warships over there and kills some people. Maybe about 450,00 Federation troops. He won't tell how many. Then he raids the Federation-held Carolinian Beachead, and successfully helps capture it. Then for some reason he drops out of the war, but he did not state why. Now, x5 Months after the enforcement of the Carolinians, he went out on a secret mission to classified coordinates on board the Peter the Great. Sitting in his admiral's quarters, he gets word that the Peter the Great was under attack, but Kuznetsov did not react. He believed that he needed to die honorably. So he did, leaving command of the Russian Navy to his second in command, Antonin Dovchenko. Kuznetsov's body was never found, but only his Admiral's hat remains. It has been confired that the Republic of Hatay destroyed the Peter the Great, due to Hatay being one of the many countries that Kuznetsov secretly robbed for resources, one of them being Oil since Hatay was in the Middle East. Now, Admiral Antonin Dovchenko rules... It is unknown of what decisions he will make in the Future. Characters played by rth1131999 TBA Characters played by Marcboy99 * David Marcus When David was a little boy, he was fascinated with naval vessels and naval warfare. He went to the Israeli Naval Academy and then was put on a ship for 5 years. He flew through the ranks with ease and finally made it to Aluf and started building up the Israeli Navy into a power that can defend itself. Within years he had built up the IN from a small group of ships to a considerably large fleet of ships. He then meet Juan-Luc Picard and made him his second in command and personal friend. He is currently the commander of the Israeli Navy. Characters played by ilikestuffnthings *'Ivan Gregovoric': Born in Moscow a month after his father was killed when the Russian naval vessel Mendeleev was sunk at the hands of an unknown adversary. As a child he always dreamed of joining the Russian Navy, which after achieving his Masters Degree in Maritime Engineering, he fulfilled. For fifteen years he rose through the ranks to become an Admiral. However, after being tempted by fortune, he betrayed the Russians. For the next decade he laid low in the United States, constantly on the run from the KGB until he was hired by KRADEC. After a year in KRADEC, Gregovoric assisted the Russian Navy in a battle against a large band of Pirates. He rejoined the Russian Navy with some major... restrictions. Should he betray them again, a chip implanted in his neck would inject a deadly neurotoxin. Soon after, he was severely injured in an explosion from an experimental boiler. He now needs to wear a rebreather. Characters played by DocWeldin *'Darksire': Darksire was born the older brother of Doc. Him and Doc went to normal schools, and were one of the smartest in their schools. Darksire himself always had high grades. Darksire and Doc also attended college. However, Darksire had fallen under the grasp of greed, and using his skills and strength gained from a fighting class, Darksire murdered people silently for money, and enjoyment. During these assassinations, Darksire would wear a gasmask to conceal himself, and later took to wearing it forever. No one would realize what Darksire had become until later. After Darksire graduated, the UR and the ISAF had sparked up their war. Darksire found a poster for the UR and joined them. He rose up the ranks, until he became second-in-command along with Tenebrous, building creations that he would draw just for the sake of killing. He used the money gained from the UR to make HYDRAXIS, a more covert navy, secretly made to eventually take over the UR. Darksire slowly became more corrupt, secretly taking out other rival furniture CEOs for profit. Meanwhile, the UR was slowly being pushed back by the ISAF. During these times of peril, a man called Dr. Razanal appeared. Darksire was rather irritated by Razanal's rude behavior, and slowly realized how brutal and evil he had become. He quit the UR to work full-time on HYDRAXIS. Later, the ISAF mysteriously disappeared. He stayed behind the scenes, quietly observing the new navies springing up with spies. During that, he ran his furniture company, and gained tons of money. He used this money to build a armada of ships. Darksire decided to redeem himself by destroying all ties of the UR, which he had almost successfully done, if not for Razanal. Although Darksire had sworn never to be evil again, Darksire shows tints of his corruption still, but works for the greater good. Characters Played By Ficus7 *'Trinity Winter' TBA Characters Played By CaptMCDerpington * Alexander Kovalev Alexander Was born in a somewhat poor town and joined the Federation Navy at the age of 18, there he worked up the ranks, there he was know as Alexie or just Alex. Then, it all fell apart, after lack of communication from base command, he lost he friend... And his career. He left the Federation Navy then in a few years joined AF, when he became rear admiral. He is a fearless leader with great knowledge of tactics and has a great mind. Characters Played By USS Enterprise CVN-65 *Preston J. Cole Preston J. Cole was born in the United States of America to a middle class family. At a young age, he was inspired by his father to join the U.S. Navy. He worked hard in school, and was able to enter the United States Naval Academy. After becoming the top of his class, he was assigned to the USS Enterprise. Because of his higher then average intelligence, he was able to form strategies that could allow a victory no matter what. This caused him to be disliked by his superiors as he rose up the ranks quickly and soon became captain of the super carrier. At the age of 40, he became a Rear Admiral and chose his flagship to be the new battleship USS Connecticut. He was just promoted to Admiral when the first conflict of the Aires Wars began. He was able to push them back to their homeland after only a year. He was about to retire from over 20 years of service when the Second Conflict of the Aires wars began a year later. They were tougher this time, but Cole still defeated them like the first time. At age of 45 he was about to be promoted to Fleet Admiral when the Third Conflict of the Aires Wars began. He was able to fight them, but at heavy costs. He finally lead the U.S. Navy to victory after two years of fighting. Just as he was about to defeat them, a hurricane occured. This gave the enemy a chance to recoordinate and do a suprise attack. They push Cole and his fleet further away from the U.S. and soon lost communication due to an unknown source jamming them. Cut off from civilization and the United States, he realized that if he was to control the panicking fleet, he had to make a form of government. He decided to create one known as the Enterprise-Connecticut Forces of America, named after the two ships he commanded. At the age of 50, he came across the AIF while searching for supplies and they offered him to join. Knowing that if he did not make any allies soon they would be destroyed by other enemies, he joined the AIF at his current rank and put his fleet under a division that he could personaly command. He called it the Enterprise-Connecticut Division, after the government that kept his men together for two years. Characters played by Captain rudder guy Kevin1 *David Hodston David Hodston was born to an upper middle class-lower upper class family in the Empire, the Hodston family had some military experience, with David's uncle Tyberius Hodston being a general in the Army, and Richard Hodston was a frigate captain in the 1700s. From a young age he knew he wanted a career in the Imperial Navy, and once of age he enrolled at the Imperial Naval Academy. In his early days at the academy, he proved to be a brilliant but undisciplined individual, however that changed when he was noticed by a captain by the name of Alexander Duquesne. Duquesne took the young cadet under his wing, providing him with discipline and focus, resulting in Hodston being assigned to his ship, Renown BB-03. As the new dreadnoughts replaced the older pre dreadnoughts in the arms race against the Niveck Empire, opportunity for promotion was readily available, resulting in Hodston eventually being assigned to the dreadnought Intrepid (note this is an older Intrepid than the one currently active, I think I've got a picture of her in a thread on Bouexic's wall) as first officer. Meanwhile Duquesne had become Admiral of the Fleet, and stationed his flag on Intrepid to lead in a new Niveck war. Hodston eventually became captain of the newly refitted battlecruiser Tiger, where he proved an able commander. But he did find that he missed the firepower of the Intrepid, and later got reassigned to command the new flagship, Iron Fist. While captaining this ship he once again served with admiral Duquesne, and became a protege of him. These times were when Admiral Duquesne became himself a legend, defeating the Niveck for a peace of ten years. This ending the first Niveck conflict. Hodston himself became a commodore, and oversaw the transition to aircraft during the peace, though at heart he still believed in the battleship, and saw many new battleships built through his urging. After the war Duquesne retired, with the Niveck pacified it seemed a good time to finish his career. The peace with the Niveck did not last however, and the new battleships Hodston ordered were put to good use as the wars continued. Hodston proved that he could command as well as Duquesne could, and led the fleet to many victories. By the time of the Final War, he had hoisted his flag above the shining new battleship Iron Fist. With that ship he led the fleet to final victory against the Niveck Empire, allowing for a land invasion to wipe out the Empire's most dreaded enemy. Soon after Hodston became aware of the KISDF, known then as the KIN, when a KISDF submarine attacked Iron Fist by accident. This first meeting would seem an unlikely way to form an alliance, but one eventually did, resulting in the AIF. Characters played by Khoi Tran *Fleet Admiral Khoi Tran Khoi's time as admiral begun when the KIN became the KISDF. But the naval story where he would play an important part in began when the KIN was at war with pirates invading the homeland. Khoi was in listed as a cabin boy for the first part of the conflict, but soon was reassigned to design new warships. Because of his likening to sea food, and Japanese culture, he earned the nickname 'Koifish'. The nickname stuck. While most commanders preferred building the mighty battleship, Khoi believed that cruisers were the future, as well as aircraft. Even so, he manages to build some of the finest battleships and battlecruisers for the KIN. After the war however, a treaty was signed to prevent such a war happening. This meant he had to cope with treaties when he built his next generation of battlecruisers. This led to he K-3-5 classes, which emphasis speed, protection and AAA defence. They proved highly successful. Around this time however, an event took place that would change history. On a cruise with the I-1 submarine, the KIN mistakenly attacked the Iron Fist of the IKN. The two commanders met after this event, and soon developed a relationship. Khoi's design experience helped the IKN build the battleship Challenger, and tests of warships helped the design of the Victorious. Thus the seeds of the AIF were born... Soon after, the war with a new unit of pirates began. Khoi continued to design ships, including the Admiral Raider, Maru Y and Nagasaki classes, but soon, the head realised the importance of cruisers over battleships. To experiment, Khoi design the Interceptor, later renamed Endevour, from weapons left from the conversion of Revelation to a battle-carrier. Despite its low armour and firepower, in combat proved highly effective against the pirates. And the new fleet of warships would be based around this new concept. Thus, the KISDF was formed, and because of his importance, Khoi was promoted to fleet admiral. He moved his flagship to the Kageryū, then the most modern ship. He continues to build great warships for his force. Characters played by Jose.o.reyes.52(aka AdvisorSmith) *William Rachel: He was born in a German small town in the countryside in 1966. In 1979, when he was 13, he saw his parents killed while they were trying to cross the Berlin Wall. He later killed the guards who murdered his parents. Here, he found satisfaction in torturing. After finishing university and acquiring a degree in medicine, he became a doctor. He was then contracted as a torturer and gun for hire by Augusto Pinochet's regime. After his work as a torturer was discovered, he lost his medical license and was put in prison until 1999, when he was released on parole by a judge whom he bribed. He became a naval engineer, and then began working for P.A.N.Z.E.R. recently, while having his own small navy. Category:Rules and Guidelines